Ranger White
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: Dillon's brother, Jay, is the White Ranger. He reminisces about his past. This leads to trouble with the rest of the Rangers and some other people. Chapter 4 is up. What really happened to Jay?
1. Tearing Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Final Fantasy X, etc. The only thing that I own are my stories and my thoughts on this story.

"**Ranger White"**

The Rangers were inside the garage in the living room, playing pool or in the kitchen making some food in something. Jay was out somewhere, without the Rangers even knowing. He was in a studio, mirrors in front of him, dancing his butt off. He was popping, spinning, doing some B-Boy moves, waving, and gliding on the top of his feet. He was sweating and gasping for air but still kept on going. He wanted to push himself to the absolute limit, only to remember what happened when he first became a Power Ranger. He was spinning fast until he jumped and landed on his knees. He didn't feel an itch of pain, but all he could do is pant, sweat, and breathing for air. He looked at himself at the mirror and a pure flashback came back in his mind.

The Flashback

"Jay!" Ranger Gold said. "Venjix is completely destroying Chicago! There's not enough time to retreat back! You go and get the civilians to the trucks to Corinth!"

"Okay." Jay nodded in his Ranger form. He ran through all of the debris, and destroying Grinders along his way. He gathered all the Civilians inside the Allstate Arena and guided them into trucks, leading them into Corinth City. "C'mon! The trucks will get you to safety in Corinth. Don't worry, it's a 4 hour drive with stops."

"Where's my son?" A woman asked.

"Huh?" Jay noticed the women. He approached her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's my son. I don't know where he is… He's right there! Michael, get here!" The mother said. She noticed her son running toward her, but an Attack Bot was right behind her son. Jay saw this and ran up to him, trying to defend him from the Attack Bot, and attacked at the robot. He was slashing his way into attacking the robot, while the son was running toward his mom. Jay was smiling inside his helmet, and gave a final slash at the Attack Bot. The robot exploded right behind him. The son was with her mom hugging her because he felt safe.

"Thank you Ranger White!" Michael said as they were going to the trucks to Corinth.

"Bye!" Jay said as he waved goodbye. The trucks were moving and all of the Civilians were gone." He called Ranger Silver who was scanning the city to see if anymore civilians were in Chicago.

"Negative, Jay. You everyone out. It's only us and Venjix." Ranger Silver said.

"Okay. I'm picking up a Venjix reading at the park. We'll meet there." Jay said.

"Okay, I'll see you and Brother there." Ranger Silver said.

They met up at the park. The scanned the park to see what left the energy reading. They were confused because there was no one. Only them and burnt trees and charred soil.

"This is strange," Ranger Gold said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Gem," Jay said, "I swear, I know there's a Venjix robot here. It's here. Look!" He showed the energy reading right now. "See? There's still an energy reading right where we're at."

"Yeah," Ranger Silver said, "and the reading says it's right by us."

"Gemma," Jay said, "you're right. It's right by us. This is starting to get creepy." Jay said getting scared.

"Jay," Gem said as he put his hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be fine. We defeated many Venjix robots before. Together, we'll defeat Venjix."

"Jay," Gemma said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Gem's right. We can defeat Venjix, together!"

"Yeah, we can, can't we?" Jay said.

"Mind if I ruin this moment?" A mechanical voice said. The Rangers turned their back and noticed the robot. He was big, and had massive armor, probably could never be destroyed. The Rangers' eyes were opened inside their helmets as they found out the identity of the robot.

"Venjix!" Jay said. "You finally revealed yourself."

"Taste the wrath of my fallen comrades!" Venjix said. Then it fired a laser at them and transported them at the entrance/exit of the dome. They were confused, but they had to destroy Venjix… for good. They went and charged at it at full force. They used all their energy to defeat it. They couldn't stop it from destroying the remaining bits of Chicago. The Sears Tower was destroyed, their Ranger Base was obliterated, the only thing that survived was the Water Tower. Jay was holding Venjix by its horns while he was discussing a plan.

"It will be impossible for us to defeat it with the three of us! We need more Power!" Jay said.

"What do we do?" Gem said.

"There's has to be a plan to defeat him!" Gemma said. Jay was still holding the horns of Venjix. He was now holding on to Venjix like a Bull Rider. Venjix stopped for a second and Jay was talking.

"Wait! We have to go to Corinth and warn the people there that Venjix is coming! But we have to stun him so we can go!" Jay said. He got thrown off of Venjix and slammed off the wall. He was reverted back to Civilian form and was standing up, still in pain. Gem and Gemma stunned Venjix for a few minutes, and ran toward the entrance to unlock the gate. They opened.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Jay said as he went out of the dome. Gem and Gemma stayed inside of the dome. "Guys? C'mon! We have to warn people in Corinth that Venjix is on the move."

"Sorry, Jay. We can't do that…" Gem said.

"What? What are you saying?" Jay said trying to get them outside.

"Someone has to stall Venjix so someone can get to Corinth and warn the people." Gemma said.

"What do you mean? C'mon let's go!" Jay said. The gate was closing in between Jay, Gem, and Gemma. The siblings inside the dome and Jay outside. With the last communication of them, Gemma said these last words to him before he would never see them again.

"Jay, you go to Corinth. The world is counting on you!" As the gates closed in between them. Jay was tearing up and pounding on the gates, demanding them to open the gates so he can help.

"GEM! GEMMA! Open the damn door!" Jay yelled pounding the gates. "Damn it, please! Open the door!" He started to break down and cry. "Please!" Then he cried. Then Gem and Gemma turned back and charged at Venjix. Before Jay knew it an explosion as the size of the city blasted inside the dome. Jay saw this from outside the dome. The shields still had 100% Absolute Protection. Jay broke down and cried as he slid down to the ground crying. "No… Gem… Gemma…" Jay said.

End of the Flashback

Jay was crying now as he reminisced his last battle with Gem and Gemma. He got up, and started dancing again to the music of Boom Boom Pow. He started dancing, hitting all the beats and doing some acrobatic tricks. He forgot all about the Rangers in Corinth City when he danced. He felt like, he was dancing in front of Gem and Gemma again. They were his first family. He totally forgot about everything.

"Jay?" A voice said as Jay attemped a backflip and he landed on his back.

"Ow!" Jay said in pain. Then he noticed the wild hair, "Ziggy?"

"Yeah, uhm, Dillon and the others are wondering where you were. They're really worried."

"Not like they always have been worried." Jay said under his breath. He said aloud, "Alright, I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath."

"What's this place anyway?" Ziggy wondered.

"It's a studio. Y'know, where dancers practice. I've built it." Jay said.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Ziggy tried to compliment. He noticed himself in the mirror. He was messing around with his hair to make it more wild.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go. The others are worried." Jay said totally ignoring eye contact with Ziggy.

"Say, Jay…" Ziggy asked.

"What, Zig?"

"Exactly, how did you become a Power Ranger?" Ziggy asked.

"It's a long story, Zig. You honestly don't want to know."

"I-I do."

"No, you don't want to know, Ziggy." Jay protested.

"Okay, fine." Ziggy said. Jay got his stuff and they exited the studio. Then Jay noticed that Flynn was driving the car.

"Great, Flynn is here. More freakin' drama." Jay said under his breath again. They came up to Flynn's car and got inside.

"Aye, Jay. Where were you? We were really worried about you." Flynn said as he was driving back to Ranger Base.

"I was just out, thinking about this." Jay said.

"What do you mean?" Ziggy asked.

"Well," Jay said, "Me coming into Corinth City and discovering all of this stuff. I'm part of a family. I feel… well, included."

"Oh." Flynn said. "I know what you mean. Getting inside Corinth City, you don't know what exactly is your destiny here." They arrived at Ranger Base. Jay, Flynn, and Ziggy got out of the car and got inside. Jay entered and saw a worried Summer, a pissed-off Scott, and a disappointed Dillon as they noticed him entering the garage. Jay sat down on the couch while Scott was scolding him like a child.

"You left Ranger Base without permission. You left yourself vulnerable to Venjix, we had no contact of you, we had to track you through the morpher. How stupid can you be, Jay? Doing all of this?"

"What I do in my spare time, is none of your business. So buzz off, control freak!" Jay said to Scott.

"Oh, I'm a control freak? How about you? You left the Base endangering us and yourself. You know, you could've hurt many civilians if Venjix attacked. You could've endangered yourself and us. You only think of yourself most of the time. Well, think this for a change, THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! Because of you, you might've endangered all of us right now."

Jay pissed off now, stood up and yelled back at him. "You're a control freak, Scott! You acting like a dictator whenever Venjix is involved. And one other thing, I do think before I act. How did you think I saved most of the civilians that are here in Corinth? I've endangered you guys? You're endangering everyone else to be this jerk! You're acting like a baby because you freaking yell at us all the time when _your_ plan doesn't start! It's all about you! Just because you're the Red Ranger, doesn't mean you're the leader!"

Then with an angered look, Scott started hollering at Jay, like he was little child. He was hollering and insulting Jay while his head was down. The others were witnessing this. They never saw Scott ever holler before. And now, they did. They didn't want to hear anymore, so they decided to do something.

"Scott!" Flynn said, "That's enough! Stop it! The boy's tired already as it is!"

"No Flynn," Scott said, "I'm tired of his attitude! If he's acting like this, then he needs to know that he's thinking dumb right now."

"Scott! Stop it now! He's heard enough. Let's just call it a day and forget all of this."

"No, Summer," Scott said jerkishly, "He hasn't heard the truth just yet. Jay don't you ever think that what would happen if you would just do stuff on your own while me and the others are battling a powerful Venjix Robot!? You're an idiot for thinking like that. Thinking like a failure."

"Scott, shut up. Now!" Dillon said, defending his brother. "Stop arguing with my brother."

"No, Dillon. If he wants to do stuff on his own, then he needs to learn to be independent." Then Scott turned to Jay, "Stop being so dependent on Dillon. What happens if he gets destroyed? Huh, then what happens?"

Jay was now finally tired of Scott's insults and made a fist in his hand. He was still looking at the ground, but he was going to talk.

"You don't know nothing! You don't know what I've been through for the past year and a half. What I had to do to survive, people telling me to do this or that. People hating each other when they didn't even do anything! You need to stop invading in my life and start meddling in someone else's. And with the insults, you really think they hurt me? It makes me so angry that it makes me want to actually join Venjix! So, leave me alone, Gem!" Jay yelled when he got up. Then the Rangers jerked back their heads in shock. Did Jay call Scott Gem? Jay soon realized what he said.

"I-I'm going to go to my room and sleep." Jay said walking away. "I hate this family!" As he was going to his room. The other Rangers were in shock. Scott felt some sort of remorse for calling Jay names. He felt like he was a bully to him.

"Way to go, Scott." Flynn said in disgust, "you really hurt his feelings, you know that?" He walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Thanks a lot, Scott," Summer said, "now we'll never earn his trust back from him. You're a real jerk you know that?" She walked to the Lab.

"Scott," Dillon said, "If you ever talk to my brother like that ever again, I will make you regret saying those words. Even if it means I have to destroy you. You NEVER hurt my family ever again!" Then he ran off to Jay's room trying to calm him down.

Ziggy was the only one left. He had total disgust in Scott. How could he talk to Jay like that? He's only sixteen. He knew how Jay felt emotionally. He approached Scott. "Dillon, Jay's right. Calm down. Don't you ever hurt Jay ever again. Don't _you_ realize what you had done? Jay has made this family with all of us, and then here comes you destroying his hard earned work. And we're back to not even Square 1. It's like Negative Square 100. You're just a bully, you know that?" Ziggy said really disgusted with Scott. "Dillon, wait up!" He was going to Jay's room with Dillon to calm him down.

Now, Scott was left alone on the main room of the garage. He was feeling disappointed and felt hurt that he totally insulted his friend. He sat down on the couch, with his hands covering his face. He sighed.


	2. Searching and Relaxing?

A/N: It's my first Point of View story so please, if it's bad, I know! Read and Review. Tell all of your friends about the stories I write! Haha. Yeah I know.

Chapter Two- Ziggy's Point of View

My whole life had changed if it wasn't for Jay. I had controlled my new power. I truly felt like I was part of the Ranger Team. But, I somehow feel like Jay is feeling what I used to feel. It's like he's hiding from me. Could he feel like he doesn't belong here? He's a Power Ranger! He absolutely belongs here. If it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't be as powerful as I am now. He's obviously feeling the pressure now. I mean, as the White Ranger, he should know. Defending cities for a year at another city, yet he still won't tell us about how he became a Ranger in the first place.

We can't even find him anymore! He's run off somewhere. Dillon's especially sad. Ah, Dillon. He's absolutely more heartbroken than I am. I mean, with Jay being his brother and all, it's pretty obvious. But, I don't see him actually vulnerable at all when people are talking about Jay missing. Everytime I bring it up, he gets really defensive. It's the natural brotherly instinct, but I felt like there's a level of worry. It seemed as a week ago Dillon found his brother and revealed himself as a Power Ranger. He's young, but he's mature for his age.

Where the hell might he be? We looked everywhere. Before, Jay and Scott got in a fight because he wasn't at the garage without them knowing. I mean, I might be the dumb one, but I didn't expect it from him. Where did he run off?

Me, Summer, Dillon, and Flynn started searching for him throughout Corinth. The Chocolate Shop, the Mall, the Library, everywhere! Still nothing. I was searching alone for him. So were the others. We thought we could scan the area better. Then I saw him. He was at the park, taking a little nap. I notified the Rangers and they were on their way. Several minutes later, they came to the park. Dillon decided to chain Jay's bike so he couldn't leave so we can have a talk to him. Summer noticed that Jay looked dehydrated, so she decided to have a picnic. She and Flynn went back inside to get some food and drinks so when Jay wakes up, he'll feel comforted. Like that will ever happen. They left me and Dillon as we were taking care of Jay.

"What's wrong with Scott?" Dillon said angrily. He wanted to kill Scott. "If it wasn't for him, Jay would be fine."

I tried to calm him down, but it seemed it wouldn't work. "Dillon," I said, "let's not worry about Scott. Let's focus on Jay."

"He's sleeping." Dillon said.

"No," I said. Then I started to look at Jay's face. Obviously, he hasn't been drinking water a whole lot. "He's dehydrated. Did he drink water this past week?"

"Yeah… wait…" Dillon said. He started reminiscing about what happened with Jay. Then I recalled back that everytime he would train, he wouldn't take a water break. The always 'pushing the limit' Jay. Then I felt his forehead to see if he had a fever. Nothing.

"Hey," Dillon grabbing my arm, "He's going to be all right, right? I-I know that I'm not a medic and all, but I'm worried about him."

Dillon loosened his grip and I saw a new Dillon that I never saw. I saw a compassionate Dillon. "He's going to be all right. All he needs is water and food. He trained way too hard. The fatigue's is getting to him."

Dillon then sighed then put his head down, "Jay. Jay. Always the one to push himself to the limit until it kills him literally." Then I felt him actually being sincere. So, I hugged him trying to comfort him. He hugged back. "Listen, Dillon. Jay's going to be alright. Summer and Flynn are going to get food and water and he'll be okay. I can guarantee it."

"Thanks, Ziggy." We released from the hug and then started to make a random conversation about the Robots we fought and defeated. About fifteen minutes later, Flynn and Summer came back with bags of food and drinks.

"We're here." Summer said gleefully. Obviously, her shopping was a way to calm her down.

"Aye. Remind me to never shop with _her_ again." Flynn said. We laughed as Summer hit Flynn on the arm. Apparently they got a huge blanket, picnic style, and put it around where Jay's foot was. They took out the bags of food and water and I grabbed a bottle of water and made Jay drink the water. He drank it but still was sleeping. Dillon told that he was dehydrated and then Flynn was worried because if it wasn't for Miss Shopaholic, they would've gotten there quicker.

An hour later, we were talking, and checked on Jay. How much can this dude sleep? I mean, if he were in a sleeping contest, he would actually beat Sleeping Beauty. I guess he was too tired. Then as were talking, he woke up.

"Hey, Sleepyhead!" Summer said as he woke up. We all smiled as he opened his eyes.

Jay's Point of View

After the fight, I decided to go to my room. I can't believe I called Scott, Gem. He wouldn't even compare to Gem. I mean, he was a like a father- figure for me. Scott's more like a dictator. He wouldn't be like this if he wasn't too worried about his father's approval. He needs to start thinking of himself more than his father's approval. That drives me crazy!

I was in my room, thinking about what happened. I just said that I hated the RPM family. I didn't mean that. I couldn't think. All I thought was that I was a complete failure when Scott was scolding me. Treating me like a little baby. Who the hell does he think he is?

I couldn't take it anymore. If there were going to be arguments, then I don't want to be the one that kept it together. I don't want to be that anymore. So, I decided to sneak out. I took out the sheets of my bed and started ripping them and started to make a rope. Started to make sense since my room was in the second floor.

I was almost finished with knotting the twelve foot rope when I heard a knock on the door.

"Jay?" It was Dillon. He wanted to come in and he continued to talk to me, "Listen. Scott's a jerk. He doesn't have a right to talk about that to you." I listened to this but I said him to go away and I wanted to be alone. Then I heard footsteps approaching in my room. Score, a distraction. I heard the voices arguing. Ha, Dillon and Ziggy. Great, as if this family couldn't keep it together now. I started to tie the leg at the bottom of the bed and throwing the rope down the window.

I started to look down the window and I saw the excess rope. I'm going to be safe. As I was going to go down, I saw my morpher. I thought to myself, no more. I'm tired of this arguing. I don't want to be the glue to the team. So, I made the biggest decision of my own. I took off my morpher and put it on the bed. Then I rappelled down on the garage. First step, good. second step, getting the hang of it, third step, I jumped higher and I banged my shoulder.

"Ow! How did that happen!? Son of a beehive!" I yelled. And then, I thought, oh shit. I just yelled that and Ziggy and Dillon are outside my door. I heard the door open and then I rappelled down the sheet rope as fast as I can. I landed and I took my bike and pedaled as fast I could. I looked back and there I saw my brother, Dillon looking outside the window. Feeling disappointment, I pedaled harder and went faster.

When I arrived at downtown Corinth, I felt tired but somehow… relieved. I was no more a Power Ranger. I could now lead a normal life. I sighed a relaxed sigh and went to the Library and read a book. It was titled, "The Legacy of the Power Rangers". I wanted to find out more about the different Generations of a Power Ranger so I kept on reading. All this talk about Rita, Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, Orgs, Mesogog, Grumm, and every other Villain made me go crazy. I realized that all of these monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. I thought about this and put back the book.

I got out of the Library and started to go to the Park. It was about three in the afternoon, and I arrived at the park. There was this huge oak tree and I decided to be by it. I put my bike behind the tree and I sat down with my head resting on the bark of the tree. I started looking at the lake. It looked so… calm. It felt so… relaxing. I started to close my eyes. Then suddenly I napped. Then my subconscious unlocked and then I was dreaming about my past.

The Dream

"Jay!" A voice said.

"Yes, Fresno Bob?" I said to him.

"There's a parcel at the corner of Cornwalker Avenue. Go get it." Fresno Bob instructed.

"Yes, Fresno Bob." I said as I was leaving. Then I turned back and asked, "Hey, what's in the parcel anyway?"

Then Bob said, "That's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out. Remember what happened last time you took a peek?" He said this as I felt some bruises on my back. I felt the pain and I was scared for my dear life. But, I didn't want Fresno Bob to find out so I just said.

"Yes, Fresno Bob. Sorry that I saw that. It will never happen again." Then Fresno Bob nodded and took a drink of Whiskey. I ran out of the room and started on the way to the location.

You see, I joined the Cartels because I felt like I was part of a family again. I was living in an orphanage and then they saw my skills in math and saw me running. They decided to adopt me and that's when I decided to start working. I did good as a courier, but then I had some hard times, and I paid the price.

Anyways, I was at the location after about fifteen minutes. Fresno Bob sent me to a bakery? Oh, well. I guess it's his sister's birthday or something. I entered the place and told the cashier that I was here to pick up something for Bob California. I talked in code because everyone in my hometown knew about Fresno Bob. The Cashier then went to the back to get the parcel.

I was waiting, waving hi to the customers as they were shopping for some goods. Then the cashier gave me the parcel. Me, of course wanted to know, but there was tape in the opening. I knew that if I opened it, Fresno Bob would get mad, so in a weird way… I sniffed the box. Obviously, it was food, but then I found what it was.

"A cake?" I said aloud to the cashier. The Cashier nodded yes and then I went back. I thought to myself that the parcel was actually a high-tech weapon or something, but a cake? It is his sister's birthday.

I was walking slowly now, going downtown inside Chicago. Of course I was holding the cake, but then, an Attack Bot came. It was about to cause a rampage until… Rangers Gold and Silver! They saved us! They destroyed the monster and its giant form in a matter of minutes! Me and the others cheered on for the Rangers as they were going back to their headquarters.

I was being curious about them. I heard that the Power Rangers had the greatest technology, even when it came to find one person. So, being like a detective, I took the tour of the government base, who protects the dome. We were going slowly and I was getting bored so… I left the group.

I came wandering into different rooms into the place, seeing things that I wish that would be on the tour. Then I came across the motherlode. The Control Room. Computers galore. I went to approach it as…

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice stopped me from laying a finger from the keyboard.

I replied, "Just curious. These are great computers, huh?" Then I turned back and noticed a Jacket that said, 'Break the Limit. Ranger Gold.'. I then finally realized who it was. "Gold Ranger! You were so great at beating that robot today!" I tried to compliment him. Didn't work.

The next thing I know, is that I'm laying the cake down as the Gold Ranger in Civilian form puts me in a armlock. Then I hear a girlish voice saying,

"Gem. Let him go."

"Gemma, he's an outsider."

"Still, let the boy go."

Gem then released his grip and then I noticed the jacket that said, 'Sparking the World. Silver Ranger.' It was the Power Rangers! I actually met the Power Rangers! I grabbed the cake and said to them, "You guys were awesome today. I wish I was a Ranger too."

"Yeah," Gem said. He was obviously ticked off that I came without entering. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

"The computers." I said, "They have the ability to search for a civilian?" I answered back with a question.

"You didn't answer the question! And you can't just answer the question with another question!" Gem was getting frustrated. Obviously. Reminded me of someone, don't you think.

"Gem." Gemma said trying to calm him down. "Yes, these computers have the ability to scan for an individual." She answered my question calmer than her brother.

"Well, can I use it to find my brother?" I asked. Then Gem said,

"We're not a charity case. Hire a PI and have him do it." He grabbed my arm and we headed for the exit. I was protesting not to go. I needed to search for my brother.

"Please, let me go. I have a point." Gem hesitantly let go of me and I told Gemma, "I want to find my brother, please. Just this and I'll get out of your hair. But, please. He's the only family that I have. I mean, how would you feel if you lost your brother?"

Gemma then understood this and then gave me my wish. She activated the Civilian check and then asked some general questions about my brother. Eye color, hair color, height, all that stuff. She searched for any people with the matches. Nothing. Apparently, no one has Venjix technology in their arm.

"I'm sorry." Gemma apologized. I sighed and looked down.

"It's okay." Then Gem dragged me out of the room with me still holding the cake.

About two hours later, I arrived at the Scorpion Cartel headquarters. I gave the parcel to Fresno Bob and he thanked me.

"But, here's the question. How did it take you that long to get this?" He asked.

I knew I had to make up a lie so I had the most obvious thing that came in my head. "Let's just say I had to 'take care of business' when cops saw me."

"That's my Jay!" Fresno Bob complimented. I smiled and went to my room. It was smaller than a Jail cell but, hey… it was my room. I started to rest my eyes and then all of a sudden, I'm summoned by Fresno Bob. Was I in trouble?

Then when I came to see him, I saw him with a happy face and I saw the cake that said, 'Congratulations, Jay!"

"What do you mean congratulations?" I asked Fresno Bob.

"Because," He said, "You're now one of us! You're officially a Scorpion Cartel!" I felt happy now. Now, my family loves me. Then I noticed that the cake had candles. "Go, ahead! Make a wish!" Fresno Bob said.

Didn't have to tell me twice. _I wish I could find Dillon. _I closed my eyes and I blew out the candles. When I blew out the candles, I woke up. My eyes were a little bit blurry, but I still heard someone say,

"Hey, Sleepyhead!" It was Summer. Great. I was caught.


	3. Exchange

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything at all. Except for Jay.

Notes: Read and Review! Tell everyone about this story!

Chapter Three- Dillon's Point of View

Thank God, he's finally awake. I thought he had died. Jay's gone through a lot of hurt when he met me and the others. He's a real fighter. After all he went through in his battles inside Corinth, he came out of it with a smile. A smile! I don't usually smile at all of my battles, but I try to. But, somehow, his smiles were going away. Especially today. He's like, somehow… cynical. I never seen him like this.

And now with us eating while he was waking up, I don't know how I would feel. Typical Summer would try to be nice and say something.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" She said. Obviously Jay was getting annoyed by that, but I didn't notice. It seemed like he was mad somehow. I would be if I ran away and got found by someone. I handed him a piece of my sandwich and he reluctantly took it. He ate it in pieces and was silent throughout the time when we were talking. No occasional random moment from him where he would usually say, 'Waffles!' or something that would make us smile for once.

Flynn decided to change the subject and asked Jay something really serious about Jay.

"Aye, Jay," Flynn said, "how did you become a Power Ranger?" He asked this and I saw Jay being really defensive at this question.

"Jay, at least tell us how." I said trying to find out. Even with my amnesia, I wanted know how he became a Power Ranger at least.

Jay hesitantly spoke and then decided to speak up and talk the truth this time. "Better to tell you now, than keep you wondering. You see…" He was about to speak up until people in suits and guns were pointing at him.

"Police! Keep your hands up where I can see them!" Jay did what they said as someone was approaching him from behind with handcuffs. "You're under arrest."

"What for now?" Jay protested. I knew there was something wrong.

"Deserting your post." The officer whispered in his ear. Jay's eyes opened in fright. Somehow, he knew that something was wrong.

"O-Oh, Okay." He said in a scared way. "You guys," he said to us, "I'll be right back. Don't worry about me." He was walking to the car and got inside. They drove away, leaving us with the mystery of how Jay became a ranger. Where is it? Oh, crap. I'm holding it in my hands! What's going to happen to him.

"Wow." Flynn said, "just when we're about to find out, the police come and arrest the poor lad."

Ziggy was in distress. He was nodding his head no and was in worry. He knew something. "T-T-That wasn't the police…"

What? Not the police? What is he talking about? Those were the police! Wait… the suits. Police people don't wear that! Oh, no…

"What? What do you mean?" Summer asked.

Then Ziggy explained what happened. "That was Manny and Marco. I know them! They're not in the police. They're working for Fresno…Bob." His last syllable lingered on as he wondered the fact. "Did Jay used to work for Fresno Bob?" He asked all of this.

"N-No! Not that I know of!" I said. I was now scared.

"What?" Ziggy said. He was worried. He knew about Fresno Bob and his gang hurting people as

"Me and Flynn will look for Jay in the city," Summer said. Always being the planner. "You and Ziggy go back to the garage and track him."

"Summer," I said. I was thinking logically, "even if we do go to the garage, we don't know how we can track him."

"Wait…" Flynn said. He was remembering something. He was scratching his head which indicated he was thinking. Stupid tell but smart. "Doesn't he have Venjix Technology in him? Track him by that!"

"Yeah!" Ziggy said. "We have his bio on the computer. We can hack into his technology in his shoulders, and then… bada boom! An instant track of him."

I nodded yes and then me and Ziggy were on our way back to the garage. We have to get him before… something bad happens to him.

Jay's Point of View

Oh, no. I'm screwed. Fresno Bob found me. Just when I'm okay, something happens to push me back. At least it doesn't affect the others. I wonder what they'll do to me. I'm starting to panic.

"What are you guys going to do with me?" I asked Manny.

"You don't need to know." He said. "All you have to know is what you've done to betray us." Then bang! Someone hit me with a pipe and made me go on unconscious. Geez, I've been in pain a lot of times ever since I've been in Corinth. Heck, I almost died a whole died! I can cheat death one more time.

But, my vision is getting… fuzzier. I can't focus anymore. I can feel my head moving around and around. I then closed my eyes and then my subconscious unlocked my mind once again. This time… how I betrayed the Cartels. I feel so ashamed even thinking about it.

The Flashback

"Fresno Bob," I said coming to see him. "I'm going to take a walk."

He was being nicer since I was part of the Scorpion Cartel. "Sure, Jay!" I was about to leave until he was asking for something. "Wait for a second, Jay. What did you think of this?" He showed me a map. What's this about now? I know the city from head to toe. Why is my showing me this?

"What's this for?" I asked.

"There's a highly classified package here." He pointed at the warehouse by the high school. "Now, this is major money invested here. You think you can get it?"

What did he just say? I'm back to delivery boy? "Sure, Fresno Bob. I can. But, don't you think one of your other couriers can retrieve the thing?"

"I would usually," Bob said, "but this thing is so classified, I need someone I can trust to get it for me." Obviously the poor squirt would happen to be me. "And what do you think of this?" Then he showed me a picture of a restaurant.

"A pizza restaurant?" I said questionably.

"Yes, there's a bunch of people from the other Cartels. We gotta… show 'em who's boss… you know what I mean?" He was in that mob attitude. I got scared.

"You mean… kill them? Fresno Bob, don't you think that's a little… low? I mean, what if they have families?" Did he really mean kill them?

"Jay, we have to show the other Cartels that we are more powerful than them. So if that's what we got to do, then so be it."

I tried to protest against it, but I just left the room. I was scared for my life now? An actual shootout between Cartels? This is crazy!

I went out and picked up the package. Took about a good twenty minutes so I was alright. They said with a package this highly classified, then it would take about three hours. But, I got it in twenty minutes. Must be a new record. But, all I could think about was the shootout at the pizza restaurant. I didn't know what to do, so I went to the only people that would understand, Ranger Base.

I snuck into Ranger Base once again and yelled, "Hello? Rangers Silver and Gold?" I was still holding the package when they surprised me from behind.

"What are you doing here now?" Gem said.

"I need to talk to you guys. Something is going very wrong."

"What's wrong?" Gemma said. Obviously, she wanted to know unlike her brother.

"We're not a psychiatry ward. Go home." He said.

Then I decided to tell the truth. "No! I don't have a home anymore! Please…" I approached them slowly, "lemme work with you guys. I-I can help with the computers, send you your Zords, aid you guys when you're hurt. Anything!"

"Listen, kid." Gem said, "even if we did let you, how can we trust you? We know that you're a Cartel." Then my eyes opened. Damn it, they know. Can they see that I'm trying to dissolve my wrongs and do right?

"I-I don't want to be a Cartel anymore. The stealing, the hurting people. I think it's just wrong." I said. This was actually true. I didn't want to be with them, but what can I do?

"Listen," Gemma said, "why won't you have a home then?"

Then I told them the information about the Cartels. I know that I'm going to regret it. "There's going to be a shooting at the Pizza Restaurant. The one by the local high school. Innocent people are going to be there and get killed. Then the other Cartels will come to our headquarters and kill us." Their eyes were open. "Don't you see!? I'm trying to make good in the world now!"

Then Gemma contacted the authorities and then they went to the pizzeria. Gem, Gemma, and Jay followed them on. Gem was driving as he was well… impressed with Jay.

"You got chops kid." Then he noticed the box. "What's in the box?" I didn't know what was in there. I wanted to take a peek but then I knew what would happen to me if I did.

"I-I don't know. And besides, Fresno Bob would be-" I said until I got interrupted by Gem.

"Jay, he's going to get arrested. He's facing maximum jail time. I think you're safe to open it." Don't need to tell me again. I hesitantly opened the box and… what is this? It looks like an 80's wrist communicator or something. Definitely too big.

"Uh… what is this exactly?" I showed to Gemma. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"The Rev Morpher! Gem, he has it!"

"Then it's his responsibility." He said to Gemma. He obviously didn't care. Then he was talking to me. "Listen, kid. Guard that thing with your life. It has untold powers that you'll never know."

Untold powers? What is this dude thinking? This _thing_ has a lot of power? "You've gone off your rocker, man!" I said. "How can this, '80's communicator thing have powers?"

"You'll never know… and you never will." Gem said. Obviously they knew something I didn't. We came upon the pizzeria. The cops were there as some of the Cartels were getting arrested. Finally, some good came into my work.

I smiled a little bit, but there's someone out the window… who's that person? A girl attacking the cops? She must have strength as a tiger… but she's so… petite. Could it be a cyborg? Oh, no. She's coming towards us.

"Everyone get out!" Gem said. And as when we got out. The girl sent a surge of electricity like in Avatar and sent it to the car. A huge explosion happened in front of my eyes. I shielded my eyes with the Communicator Thingy, but then she came and lifted me.

"Now, the morpher." She said as she picked me up 5 feet in the air.

"In your dreams!" I yelled to her. Gem told me I had to defend it with my life, so… no turning back. I struggled to make her let me go and… well, throwing me to the ground counts. She charged at me and I was still holding the morpher. I knew it. Was this my destiny? I guess I'm going to find out. I put it on my wrist as she sent sparks at me.

I rolled away from the sparks and came in front of Gem and Gemma who were fighting grinders in their Ranger forms.

"Jay! Say RPM, Get in Gear and pull the lever backward!" Gem yelled. I heard this before the girl tackled me.

"Give me the morpher and everything will be fine." She said. No! I can't be defeated by her! C'mon Jay, get back up on the ground! I rolled her back making her fall on her back as I went stood up.

I looked at the communicator thingy. Do I really want to do this? Maybe it will work. One way to find out! "RPM! Get in Gear!" Then I pulled the lever backward with my index and middle fingers. What? A white glow? It's engulfing me! Then boom! I don't see it anymore.

I look around to see what's happened and then my hands…wait. My hands! White gloves!? My arms!? Am I in a white suit? I started feeling my head. A helmet? What the heck is going on? Wait… I'm a… Power Ranger!? I'm a Power Ranger! I thought I couldn't be a Power Ranger, but this is way beyond cool.

Then the woman started to attack me. I fought back, street style. I got her in a hold then threw her a few feet from me. She was angered. Of course! She was beaten by a Power Ranger! She went away and then I took off my helmet.

I approached Gem and Gemma and they were… well, kind of sad.

"Well," Gemma said, "you got good skills, kid. You might be good to train."

"Thanks… I can't believe I'm a Power Ranger! I'm a Power Ranger!"

"Okay, man. You were good." Gem trying to rain on my parade, "But, you got a lot of training to do."

"Yeah. I do." Then I saw Fresno Bob getting arrested. He looked at me in disgust now. Like I was dead to him now. I made a sad face for him. I almost wanted to talk to the cop and negotiate about releasing him. I had the skill for that… but then what happened? Could it be that I found a new family?

"Jay," Gem said, "C'mon. We have to train you. Effective immediately." He urged me to go and follow him and I hesitated for a bit. I was looking at the Crown Vic as it was driving away.

"Jay! C'mon!" Gemma said. I was still staring at the same place. Was this the price I had to pay? Exchanging a life of crime and riches for a life of right and becoming a role model? I sighed and went ran towards Gem and Gemma. It seems like a made a right choice… for once.

End of the Flashback

Oh, my god. What am I feeling now? Some force that's making it hard for me to go up? Lemme try to breathe. What? I can't breathe!? Oh, no. I'm underwater. My eyes are shut, but my mind is still racing. Everything else is calm. Wake up, Jay! You have to save your life.

I open my eyes and I realized I'm underwater. Please, I have about thirty seconds to get up to shore. I start going up. Can't go! Oh…my…god, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm panicking right now.

I can't seem… to breathe now… everything it seems to be fuzzier. My skin and my internal organs are… cold. I'm about to die. As I attempt to go up again. I think about my life. I made good and I met my brother. My life seems okay. At least my wish came true….

As I slip to the watery death engulfed inside me… what? Something's tugging me… Maybe I'll get there! As I go back into unconsciousness, I see a white light… I'm going towards it! I'm almost at it!


	4. Smile Smile!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Super Sentai, Power Rangers, nothing at all. Except for Jay. I made him up.

Notes: Read & Review! Tell all of your favorite authors about this stories and others!

Chapter Four- Jay's Point of View

The next thing I know is that I hear voices…

"He's alive."

"Thank god."

"We need him."

"If he dies then, I don't know what's going to happen."

What are these sayings?

I wake up. Huh? I'm at a hospital? What for? I've almost drowned. Who's are these people sleeping on the chairs? I try to find my glass… where are they? Where are them? Crap… I lost them. I thud back into the pillow and it made this sound which it made the people wake up. Obviously I was blind and I couldn't see them.

Then a feel a touch on my chest. Glasses. Definitely not mine. I probably lost it when I was in the water. I wore it and put it on and saw who came to see me.

"Flynn! Summer! Ziggy! Scott! Dillon…" I said Dillon's name in worry. He felt like something was wrong. "Dillon? What's wrong?" I saw his face.

"You're awake." Then he hugged me even though I was still in the bed. I felt so much guilt when I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Dillon." I said to him.

"Why?" he said.

"Because." I said. "You had to go through all the emotion damage because of me. I made stupid decisions and I made you worry."

"Jay," We released from the hug. Then he said, "isn't that what family does? We worry about each other?"

I smiled. And then I remembered about the question Flynn asked. "Okay. I'm guessing that you want to know about me being a ranger?"

"Yeah, Jay we do…" Scott said, "but…" then he approached me. "I'm sorry, Jay. For yelling at you. I didn't mean to do that."

I smiled. Hey, at least he know that it was wrong. "Ha, it's okay, Scott. Don't worry. But… just don't get be like a Red Ranger Hothead. Y'know what I mean?"

We all laughed and then the nurse came in.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Nurse Joy. You must be Jay. I nodded yes. "I received this and I was supposed to give it to you." A letter for me?

She handed it to me and then I opened the letter. It said,

_"Thank your lucky stars. Fresno Bob's been arrested. His last say before he got arrested to never mess with you anymore. We will never mess with you anymore. You should thank Fresno Bob. _

_Manny and Marco_

"What's that?" Flynn asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said. I tried to fib my way out of letting them know. "Just a get well soon card. Nothing that bad."

"Oh. Okay." Flynn said. He obviously knew I was lying.

"Okay, so you guys want to find out how exactly I became a ranger, don't you?" Of course they all nodded yes and so I gave them their wish.

* * *

A few hours later, I was released from the emergency room. We were walking as we were talking. And finally, I told them everything about how I became a Ranger... and also I was a Cartel.

"Let's hope it's going to be the last time I'll be there." I said. The others nodded yes as they were asking questions about my past. Of course, Ziggy knew how I felt because he was part of the Cartel I was in.

"Wait, Jay." Ziggy said, "How were you in the Scorpion Cartel before me?"

I laughed. Obviously he didn't listen. "Cause, Zig. I was still in my hometown when I was working for him. You worked with him like what? 5 months before Venjix attacked?"

"Actually seven." Ziggy corrected me.

Then Summer came and asked another. I feel like I'm getting interviewed for a job or something. "Wait. So you've worked with Rangers Silver and Gold?"

"Yep," I replied. "They really treated me like I was their little brother or something. And they taught me everything I needed to know. It felt like I was homeschooled, but with them and the Zords as my teachers."

"Yeah," Scott said. "And speaking of that… how do your Zords talk?"

"I think I'll let an expert teach you about that." I revealed my Engine Soul, which it was General B, and I put it in my morpher. The hologram showed and revealed B. "B, care to explain to the Rangers?"

"Ah, yes." He said. "In this universe, there are many worlds. Or as you would like to call them dimensions. This is Human World. Where the Zords are from, like yours, are from Machine World. We followed evil Robots, called BanKiJyu, and they almost turned all of the Engines into extinction. Fortunately, with our last breath, we came into Human World and divided ourselves."

"Divided yourselves?" Dillon asked. Yeah, he was… kind of confused with this whole thing. I revealed the miniature form of General B, in a shape of a children's toy. Then I took off the Engine Soul out of my morpher and showed them it. I continued on with the lesson.

"This is the Engine Soul." I showed them. "This is the thing that makes the Zords alive. And this, is the Engine Cast." I then showed them the cast. "This is the miniature version of General. When I put the Engine Soul in, then he'll be back in his original form." I put the Engine Soul back into my morpher and General B continued on.

"Yes, with me being into by original body, I can grow and Jay can go in. Then we can form the ValveMax Rocket Megazord. But…"

"But, what?" Flynn asked.

I sighed when I decided to continue on. "General B can only be in his original form for only 10 minutes. Then he gets out of the cast and I have to get him recharged."

"10 minutes?" Scott said, "That's kind of short, right?"

"Yeah, it is." I said. "It's kind of short, but we need it when the Monsters get all Godzilla size on us." Then we heard a sound from a morpher. Doctor K strikes again.

"Rangers, an Attack Bot is attacking downtown." My job isn't done just yet.

"We're on our way." We got in and then, I wondered something. So I asked then, "So, exactly, who saved me from drowning?"

"Who did you think?" Ziggy said. Really? Ziggy saved me?

"You did?" I said. Kind of shocking.

"Well," Ziggy said. "I am the Green Shark Ranger." We laughed as we made our way to Downtown. Should take us about, say 10 minutes? We ran as we tried to get there.

An Attack Bot was torturing the poor civilians! We got there as we stopped it from causing it even more disaster. We stopped it.

"Ready?" Scott said.

"Ready!" They said.

"Change Soul." I said. Then the others showed their Engine Cells. We set it in our morphers.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" We said. Then we morphed into the Power Rangers. We charged at the Attack Bot and then we attacked. Many hits were clean and some attacks, got us to get slammed down. Then an massive explosion made us even flip even though we were down on the ground. Even though we were in pain. I could still beat him.

* * *

"Ziggy!" I said to him. It's time. "Let's combine our overdrives. I got the energy." I know we can beat it with the Overdrive Training I gave him. The others were still down as Ziggy and I stood up.

"Nitro Sword!" Ziggy said.

"Rail Sword." Then it summoned. We both used our energy to attempt to use our Overdrives. Let's hope that this time, that it doesn't backfire.

"Overdrive Mode!" We both said. Electricity were surging in our bodies.

"Energy ball!" Ziggy said.

"Energy Rain!" I said as my sword summoned Thunder and Water. It intertwined around the sword. I know that I can control the Overdrive this time. Ziggy was calmer than me. A ball of energy was forming at the tip of his sword. He was absolutely in total control.

We yelled and then we pointed our Overdrive attacks at the Attack bot. As the Energy Ball got released from Ziggy's sword. My energy rain combined with it, making the electricity and water forming around it. Direct hit to the Attack Bot.

It got destroyed as the other Ranger came and approached us.

"Wow, that was amazing." Summer said.

"Aye, how did you do that?"

"You know," I said, "running, getting chased by dogs, sparring. A lot of mental training." I said. "Ziggy's one of the best students I've taught. He deserves to be part of the Wings Division."

"Wings?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "The training he went through, that was my training when I first became a Ranger. Maybe hard as hell, but worth it so you can get your defenses and offense to a new level of power."

"Wow," Flynn impressed, "nice going, Jay! Ziggy, you gettin' better now, huh?"

"Well…" Ziggy embarrassed. Haha, I'm sounding like I am a parent more than a friend. Then suddenly the Attack Bot grew. Godzilla size.

"Crap." I said.

"Doctor K," Scott said, "Send the Zords."

"Downloading the Zord program…" A few seconds later, their Zords were there. General B was in my Rail Sword.

"Jay! Let's go!" B said. I nodded yes. I took out the Engine soul as I put it in The General's Engine Cast. "Bowhale Soul!" then I put it in the Engine Cast. "Set!" I said as I put the Soul in the Cast.

Then with a few seconds, B grew back into his original form. A plane and a blimp combined with the spirit of a whale. Then I got in and went into the Control Room. 10 minutes and counting. "Combining with ValveMax Megazord." I said. Then we combined the ValveMax and General B, and turned into the ValveMax Rocket Megazord. I got in with the other Rangers.

"Initating Rocket Boosters." I said. "Ready B?" I prepped B, getting him ready for take-off.

"Hell, yes! Les fire this puppy up!" General B said. Then with a blast, we rocketed off into the air. Shocker. Ziggy wasn't hyperventilating this time we were up. Guess he has no problems with heights anymore.

We were up into the air.

"Super Saber!" Flynn said. It summoned the Super Saber. Then I steered the rockets to start attacking the Attack Bot.

"Eagle Strike!" I said. Then the Megazord rocketed down and then, with a strike with the Super Saber, it got destroyed. Thank god, the Robot's destroyed. And with only 3 minutes left.

* * *

After the battle, I called it a day. I went in the garage and went directly into the kitchen and the cart of milk and poured it in a glass.

"Ugh, Running away, sleeping, getting dehydrated, unconscious, almost drowning, then beating an Attack Bot at the same day?" I complained. "I'm beat."

"Well, you won't be beat after you've seen this!" Summer said. Then Summer got something out of the oven and got it out and revealed it to me. Everyone else is approaching me. Uhh… kind of creepy don't you think?

I stopped to look over the thing. A cake? I asked, "A cake? What is it for?"

"Happy Anniversary." Ziggy said.

"Anniversary?" I said slowly. Okay, now what are they talking about now?

"Well, this is the day when you first became a Power Ranger right?" Scott said. I completely forgot. How can I forget becoming a Power Ranger for the first time?

"Oh, that. I'm relieved 'cause I though you meant something else, but this is okay." I said.

Everyone laughed. Dillon came with a candle and stuck it in the middle of the cake. Ziggy then stroke a match and lit it. I smiled.

"So, this is… your Second Year as a Power Ranger?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah… it is." I said. "Can you believe that in 2 years that, Most of the Cartels are arrested, I became a Power Ranger, I defeated a lot of BanKiJyu, I was part of 3 families, trained someone, and found my brother." I smiled after that and I hugged my brother. "Now," I changed the subject, "who remembered?"

"I did." Ziggy said. "It seems like we have a lot of things in common than what you know, Jay."

I nodded and hugged Ziggy for remembering. And then Summer, Flynn, and Scott, for helping me to celebrate, and for the fact that they helped make the cake and got some balloons.

Then I looked at the candle.

"Go ahead Jay. Make a wish!" Flynn said. How can I make one? I got everything I could ever have. A loving family, kickass weapons to beat Venjix Bots with, me being with General B, I mean, there's nothing I can wish for now!

I smiled, closed my eyes, and blew out the candle. I didn't wish for anything. 'Cause, mine already came true.

"All right!" Flynn said. Obviously, he wanted some cake. "Let's dig in an-" then he tripped and… KER-SPLAT! He got faceplanted with the cake. Whoops. We all laughed when Flynn revealed his cake frosted face, except for Summer, who was stifling a chuckle.

"Oh, c'mon guys!" Summer said, "That took me two hours to do!"

I was still laughing as I grabbed a fork. "Well, Summer…" Then I took a piece of cake off Flynn's forehead with the fork, "I guess wishes do come true." Then I ate the piece. "Mmm, delicious." We all laughed except for Flynn who was thinking of something.

"Oh, what are you laughing at Summer?" Flynn said. Then he took a piece of the cake and shoved it on Summer's face.

Me, Dillon, Scott, and Ziggy oohed. "Now it's on." I said.

"Oh, it's on?" Summer said. Then she took a handful of cake. "So… you don't mind if I do this?" Then BOOM! My face gets smashed with cake and then gets smeared all over my face. "Oh, they say that if you put frosting on your face, it exfoliates your skin."

"Really?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah," Then I took a handful of cake and shoved it on Dillon's face. "Wanna try?" He then showed no emotion. Whoops, big mistake. He looks angry.

"He took the pieces of cake that were in his mouth and ate it. "It's good." He said and we laughed. Unbeknownst to us, he had a handful of cake in his hand. Then Ziggy laughed and unfortunately for him, he was next to him. He continued laughing and then SPLAT! Ziggy's been caked. They all laughed as I creeped to Scott. The last clean face.

"Hey, Scott!" I said.

"Yeah?" And then when he turned around, PLOP! I slammed cake on his face.

"Now, you fit in." I said while laughing.

"Oh, now it's on." Scott said. And then all of us looked at the remains of the cake. There was about, well, three-quarters left. We all looked at each other, Good, Bad, And Ugly Style. And then we pounced at the cake. We took handfuls of it and then chucked it at our "family". We were laughing through the entire time. By the time we finished, it was highly probable that we were going to smell like dessert for a week.

"God, I love this family…" I said. Then I smiled.

"Yeah," Dillon said when he put his arm around my shoulder, "We do too."

**The End!**


End file.
